This Body
by Harco8059
Summary: After winning the winter cup, fate seems to toy the phantom player and that day, Kuroko Tetsuya's life shattered.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: This Body**

**Rating: K+ to T**

**Pairings: GoM + Kagami/Kuroko (overprotective! GoM and Kagami)**

**Summary: After winning the winter cup, fate seems to toy the phantom player and that day, Kuroko Tetsuya's life shattered. **

**Warnings: BL, angst, grammar failure and typo (sorry but I'll try my best to be readable for you guys)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I had but nope. Just the Plot bunnies working. **

**A/N: This fic is not all about fluffy. It's about from angst, sadness and depression to love, happiness and memories. **

**Try and read some of my fics if you want. I know, I know I already got a lot of pending fics but I blame it to my plot bunnies. **

* * *

Prologue

The buzzing sound that notifies them the game is over; the blow of the whistle from the referee, the screaming from the crowds and the heavy breathing from the players. It seems surreal, none of them believe what had happen.

"We won" Hyuuga said with a disbelief expression, eyes wide open and jaw had drop.

All of the Seirin players seem to snap from their shock state. None of them believe it but the score board says it all.

Rakuzan 78 – Seirin 79

"YES!" Kagami Taiga shouted with both fist up in the air and the rest follows, some are howling, some are jumping, some are crying for joys and some are hugging each other.

Kuroko let a rare but blissful smile and glance at his former captain who was currently in a state of a shock before he feels Kuroko's gaze and met it with his heterochromatic eyes.

"I was right, you really are unpredictable" Akashi praised "I thought if I won't bring out your true potential you will stay just as a shadow but now, you seems to find a way to be as a light as well"

The smaller player stays silent before he answers "No, I'm always a shadow"

Heterochromatic eyes widen at those words before he gives the phantom player a grim smile and an acknowledge nod. The other players of the Rakuzan were crying and sobbing from their defeat but their captain just shadow his hurt by putting an expressionless face.

The day went by like it was a dream; the Seirin were celebrating, the Rakuzan wants to accept their defeat and the rest of the members of Kiseki no Sedai were happy but shock with the result.

* * *

2 weeks have past after the championship; Kuroko felt contented and happy, he just met Akashi and the rest of the members of Kiseki no Sedai yesterday and the others vowed that next time they will win and defeat Seirin. Akashi seems very confident that the winter cup was the first and the last time that the Rakuzan will ever be defeated. They made a new vow but it was more promising and brighter than the previous. They vowed that from that day and onwards, they will enjoy and play basketball until they grow old or even they aren't on any team anymore and even they aren't on the same team as before they are still proud and genius members of Kiseki no Sedai.

Their time with each other in Middle school can't ever replace what they currently have. They all learned that playing with each other and playing against each other was equally fun. They spent the whole day chatting and having fun with the presence of each other. Their relationship with each other is complicated but fun, it feels like they went back to their Middle School days.

Kuroko unknowingly humming himself and reminiscing of his past while waiting for his name to be called, he is currently in the hospital for the result of his check up since recently he felt faint, weak and nauseous.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" a nurse called, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Yes" the light blue haired teen stands up and head to the direction where the nurse assists him.

"Dr. Yamamoto wants to see you" the nurse smiles at him warmly.

He nodded.

"Sensei, Kuroko-kun is here"

"Sent him in" a masculine voice was heard behind the close door.

The nurse politely opens the door and let Kuroko in.

The light blue haired inwardly impress; the doctor who was in front of him was really young, he looks like he was on his early twenties, wearing a clean and white doctor's coat and his presence screams professionalism but friendly. He got a pair of obsidian eyes and a dark clean cut hair. The room itself was really clean and very doctor style. There's a table, two vacant chairs, x-rays and other stuff that every doctor has.

He is currently holding a clipboard that the phantom player thought that it was probably his check up result. Kuroko gave a greeting bow before he sits at the vacant chair in front of the doctor.

"Kuroko-kun please to meet you, I'm Dr. Yamamoto Kogu. I want to ask you a few questions. How old are you?"

"16"

"Your parents? Where are they?"

"They are on a business trip in Paris"

"I see when will they come back?"

"Next week probably"

"Hmmm, can you still wait for next week? I would like to talk with them"

"Sensei, is there something wrong with my check up?" blunt as always like everybody said around him.

The young doctor gives the smaller male a grim expression.

"Kuroko-kun, I'm afraid it's bad news"

Kuroko can't help but clenches his hands on his lap and flinch at the words.

"What is it?" he asks with a whisper.

"….." the doctor didn't answer him.

Kuroko bend his head down so the man in front of him can't see his eyes "Please tell me I can take it" he clenches further. He hears the doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"Kuroko-kun" the man let out a grave voice.

The phantom player waited and waited before he said "Just say it already"

"You have Leukemia"

Continue? Not?

* * *

Can anyone give reviews? Please tell me what you guys think? Is it good idea? Bad idea? Is it okay to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming support guys. I love you all. You have no idea how please am I when I read your reviews. **

**Thank you for taking the time to review and thank you for the alerts and favorites. Any grammar failure and typo is my fault and please feel free to correct me if you see my mistakes. **

**Warning: Kuroko would be a little OOC since I would like to write his vulnerable side. **

**Italic = Flashback**

**For those who don't know what Leukemia is: **

**Leukemia is a type of ****cancer ****of the ****blood ****or ****bone marrow ****characterized by an abnormal increase of immature ****white blood cells ****called "****blasts****". Leukemia is a broad term covering a spectrum of diseases. In turn, it is part of the even broader group of diseases affecting the blood, bone marrow, and ****lymphoid system****, which are all known as ****hematological neoplasms****.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It feels like surreal. He wishes that he was dreaming.

"_You have Leukemia" _

Those were the words that always keep repeating on his head like a loop. Like an endless loop. He never said any words since then. He just listens to the doctor who calmly explains to him what his options are.

"_Acute lymphoblastic leukemia to be exact; it is common cancer for kids and judging by your age, you're still young and can be considered in that category." The doctor explains to him in a calm voice but his eyes held sympathy. _

"_What will happen to me?" the phantom player whispers and the doctor barely hears him._

"_You will undergo chemotherapy"_

"_Will I survive?"_

_The doctor let out a heavy sigh._

"_I'll be honest with you Kuroko-kun, Leukemia is deadly but your body can fight it through Chemo. Your body will be weak, weaker than you think but there's a big a chance you will get through this and survive. For what I see in your medical records, you are pretty healthy"_

"_If I'm healthy why….?" Kuroko bow his head further and can't help but tremble in his sit. He can't even finish his sentence._

"_Kuroko-kun…" That's the only thing that the doctor says, he also can't understand why healthy teens, kids and adults get suddenly sick. _

_He decides to change the subject "May I have your parents number, I can call them so that we can talk about your treatment."_

"_Doctor?" Kuroko raises his head and looks squarely at the eyes of the person in front of him. _

"_Yes?" _

"_I play basketball. If I get better can I play again?" _

_The doctor can't help but smile and put his right hand on top of the teen's head "Of course, be brave and be positive and leave the rest to me, I'll make sure you can play again"_

_The light blue haired only gives him a smile that he rarely shows it to anyone. _

Even though he won't say it, Kuroko Tetsuya believes in Dr. Yamamoto and himself. After that he gives the numbers of his parents and before he can take his leave, the doctor advises him that he should take leave in school and he talk about his situation to his friends.

"_I'm sure your friends will be there for you" Yamamoto smiles at him before he shuts the door._

It's not the first time he feels anxious and nervous but it's probably the worst.

* * *

Two days after the result, his parents were back. They immediately held Kuroko like he was about to disappear. It's probably the first time he saw his parents cry and sob for anyone. He didn't tell his friends yet, he decided they will them all after the break. His parents encourage him that he should take his medical treatment in America since they believe that they can find a fast cure for him if he was there but he was too adamant and refuse to leave.

"I'm sorry but I would like to take my treatment here; Mother, Father" his tone is final and done.

His parents only let out a heavy sigh but respect their son's wishes.

"Did you tell your friends?" Mrs. Kuroko asks softly, she's just looks like the completely replica of Tetsuya except for her golden brown hair while Mr. Kuroko is tall, a bit muscular, have light blue hair and a pair obsidian eyes.

The phantom player tense at the question, he receives text and calls from his Seirin Teammates and his past teammates, checking him up if he's okay with his winter break.

"I will tell them after the break" He replies tonelessly and in his right hand is the resignation letter of the basketball club.

* * *

Aida Riko didn't know what to say, she couldn't stop him from leaving and in her hands is the resignation letter.

_Kuroko give a respectable bow "Coach, I'm sorry but I have to resign the basketball club"_

_The older of the two laughs and says "Hahahaha. Nice one Kuroko-kun It's a joke right?" while her hands are on her hips. _

_The light blue haired just looks at her seriously "I'm going to be away for a personal matter sempai" _

_The brunette narrows her eyes "Its better be a joke Kuroko-kun or else I'm gonna punish you until you are half dead." She then notices Kuroko tense up at her words but she didn't know which word she use that makes him so tense. _

"_I'm afraid I'm not joking Sempai. I'm sorry but I'm leaving due to a personal issue" He gives a last bow then walks away and he never glances back._

Aida moves like a ghost and when she reaches to the basketball gym. She bumps somebody that is made like metal; she feels a pair of strong hands steady her.

"Coach, are you okay?" She hears a familiar voice that belongs to a certain basketball idiot.

"Kagami-kun?" she looks up to see a frown that smeared over Kagami's face.

"Coach, is something wrong?" the red head ask her seriously.

"Kuroko-kun ….. "

* * *

After Kuroko gives his withdrawal letter to the school and immediately goes to his father who is waiting for him at the gate.

The ride back home is silent and uneasy.

Mr. Kuroko couldn't take anymore the silence and breaks it "Tetsuya did you tell them?"

"No" his son replies with a soft whisper.

"Why?"

"It's probably for the best if they didn't know"

"They will know sooner or later"

"I know"

The older of the two just sighs. His son can be too stubborn if he wants too.

* * *

"Where the hell is that bastard?" Kagami Taiga run and run and couldn't find a certain phantom player.

He couldn't understand what had just happen.

"_Kuroko-kun gives his resignation letter" Aida says while she looks so disappointed._

"_What? Why?" the red head growls._

"_He said it's a personal matter" the brunette sighs "He didn't give me further explanation" _

_Kagami didn't let the coach utter another word and took off. _

He looks around at his vicinity and there's still no sign of his shadow. After a few minutes of looking, he sees someone that made his blood boils.

The power forward runs towards that person and clasps his shoulder. When that person turns around, the red head immediately punch that face.

* * *

Midorima spends extra time of being careful especially today.

His horoscope today is not good. He replays it back and a cheerful voice greets him "Hello Cancer and I'm sorry. Today is your unlucky day, a certain person would bring you pain today so beware and be careful. "

When someone clasps his shoulder, he immediately turns around to see and tells that rude person to back off but instead he got himself a punch that sent him to the ground.

He looks up and sees Kagami who looks murderous.

"Where is Kuroko?" the red head shouted at him.

Instead of being angry with the idiot, he gives him a confuse expression.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" He stands up and prepares himself for retaliation if ever the bug would throw a punch again.

"Kuroko leaves the team. You guys are the last one who sees him in the winter break. Now, what did you assholes do to him?" the fuzzy eyebrow teen clutch the front shirt of the shooting guard.

The green haired teen can only blink and shouts "WHAT!?"

Continue?

* * *

Review Please? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support for this fic. The reviews, the alerts and the favorites. **

**You may encounter grammar problems or typos but feel free to correct me. **

**If you guys have tumblr and loves yaoi. Please visit mine. It's on my profile or you guys can try my other fics. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Akashi Seijuuro is beyond piss. The right word for what he felt is livid. It's been five days since Tetsuya disappears again but this time, the phantom player disappears without a word of goodbye and he can't help but feel that there is something wrong. In Teikou days, Akashi can still remember Tetsuya's awkward way of saying goodbye.

He can still remember that those small and fragile hands were trembling when the smaller teen handed his resignation letter. He can still remember the soft yet broken tone from Tetsuya when he bid his captain good luck for the championship.

There is seriously wrong with this kind of situation and he didn't like it. He hates being put in the dark.

But then again Kuroko Tetsuya is the first person who teaches him that he can't be right all the time.

Tetsuya taught him that basketball should be enjoyed. The smaller teen taught him that winning is not everything and that he can gain much more than a mere trophy.

If he manages to find and catch the sky blue haired teen, he will make sure Tetsuya won't leave him again without a word.

Especially now that he feels something special for the smaller guy.

* * *

Five days since Kuroko Tetsuya disappears without a trace. Five fruitless days of searching and there still no sign of the phantom player.

Kise Ryota is miserable for five straight days. He barely sleeps, barely eats and barely copes up for the basketball practice and also the modeling. All he thinks for these past few days is his Kurokocchi. Yes, His Kurokocchi since in his mind, he claim Kuroko as his own and he is confident enough that one of these days, he will claim Kurokocchi for real and not only his dream.

He already admitted to himself that what he feels for Kurokocchi is love.

At first, he suspected it's only a crush and when the time pass by it would fade but it seems the more he spends time of Kurokocchi and the more he knows him, the more he feels attracted to the phantom player.

The second time, he is already aware of himself that he lusts for the sky blue haired teen. Whenever the phantom player get nears him, his body got automatically became hot and horny. There are times that he barely contains himself from jumping his ex-teammate.

The third is where he realizes that what he really feels for Kuroko Tetsuya is not a mere crush or a body that he needs to thrust because of his healthy libido. He knows that he would do anything for his Kurokocchi.

Now, All he think is find Kurokocchi, embrace him with his arms and never let go of him.

Especially when he realizes that Kuroko Tetsuya is his top priority.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro is irritated, pissed but also equally anxious. He is pissed and irritated because he got punched for no reason and worse, the person who punched him is the person he don't like the most. Kagami Taiga will pay and he will make sure that he will return the favor someday. He is anxious because of Kuroko. He would not admit it loudly but he will courageously admit it to himself that Kuroko Tetsuya is the main reason why, he is a change man.

Because of the smaller teen, he learns how important for anyone to have a partner that you can always count on. Takao always annoys him but when they are on the court, their combination isn't bad as what he suspects at first. Right now and deep down, he appreciates the effort that Takao always gives when they are on court and he also appreciates his team members even though they also annoy him.

All in all, Kuroko Tetsuya taught him how to appreciate other people.

He won't admit it to himself but Takao and the other members can clearly sees that he is miserable for these past five days.

Out of ten baskets he only shot 6, so much for his 100% accuracy.

Damn, he really needs to find a certain sky blue haired teen fast or else his accuracy will be falter and his practice shots will be doom.

For now, he will ignore his rapid beating heart.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi is a type of person that continues eating if there is a problem. For five days of searching for his ex-teammate along with his ex-teammates. Murasakibara may not be as observant as Akashi but he notices that every hour have passed without a sign for Kuro-chin, the people he consider as friends became miserable and very frustrated for each hour have gone by.

Kuro-chin may not be considered his close friend but he considers Kuro-chin as a teacher perhaps. Since the smallest member of the Kiseki no sedai teaches him how to love a sport.

At first, he only chooses basketball because many people ask him to try it.

And in Teikou days, Kuro-chin is the only person he talks with other kind of topics besides basketball.

He knows that Kuro-chin the type of guy who will always listen to what you've been saying even if it is a rant or a problem or some nonsense.

Hearing Kuro-chin disappears again for the second time, he can't help but feels angry.

Angry because 'Are we wrong again Kuro-chin? What have we done wrong again?'

"I wish Kuro-chin is here" he sighs while staring at the vanilla flavored candy on his hands for the last ten minutes.

* * *

Aomine Daiki isn't sure whether he would scream Tetsu's name or not but he is sure that he may not control himself for tearing someone's apart.

Five days without knowing the whereabouts of Tetsu is making Aomine's day gloomy and so depressed.

A part of him is blaming the Seirin guys and Kagami for not taking care of Tetsu but the big part of him is blaming himself for being an ass and insensitive for such time. Tetsu made him realize how arrogant he really is.

Tetsu made him fall in love basketball all over again and made him realize that there are strong players other than him. He really wish that he can go back the time when Tetsu and he are happy, he wish that he should never take Tetsu for granted and he really wish that he should make Tetsu his shadow again.

The person that he should take care had disappears again for the second time even though he promise himself that he wouldn't commit the same mistakes over again.

'What did I do again? Is it me or is it that bastard Kagami?' he thought furiously.

He felt useless and utterly defeated.

He really wishes that he told Tetsu that he loves him and that he will always care for him.

"Can I really have a second chance to be with the person I love?"

He knows that he loves Tetsu since the beginning, he loves those small and fragile fingers, loves those sky blue eyes that held so much emotion other than stoic, he loves the voice that Tetsu always uses, loves those small smiles that Tetsu always given to him if he done well and he loves Tetsu for being Tetsu.

Tetsu is a big part of him. Being with Tetsu makes Aomine Daiki whole.

* * *

Kagami Taiga didn't know what to feel whether should he be angry of Kuroko who quits basketball and didn't even consult him or should he be angry at himself for not noticing that there is something wrong with his partner. He is Kuroko's partner right? He is Kuroko's current light right? They promise each other that they will make Seirin the strongest team in Japan right?

'Why? Why would he quit? Why would he leave the sport that he loves so much? He should be happy right? Since we beat the Kiseki no Sedai..' a pair of red eyes widen at the sudden thought 'Is that it Kuroko? Now, we beat all the members of Kiseki no Sedai you quit playing because you achieve your goal. Is it really your goal? Just beat you ex-teammates?' the ace of Seirin is confused yet angry. He frustratingly ruffled his hair.

"Like hell, I'm gonna let you quit just like that" He announces it to no one. He is currently at the rooftop which he and Kuroko always take their lunch. He hates to admit it but he misses his stoic shadow. He misses Kuroko's sudden appearance.

Kuroko is the reason why he is strong, the reason why they beat the prodigies from Teikou and the reason why Seirin became the champion in the winter cup.

Seirin current status is not a joke; they reach the top since all of them give their best and trust each other that they can beat the other team.

The Seirin today looks solemn and pitiful even Kiyoshi who is always the cheerful one is depress. Kuroko's resignation of the club hits the members hard and sad.

The last five days without sign of his shadow, makes him want to break a neck or two. He promise to himself that this month won't end until he find his partner and drags his ass back in here at Seirin where he belongs.

He knows that those bastards of Kiseki no Sedai wants Kuroko and he won't just stand there and let those asses have Kuroko.

He is a competitive person and like hell, he gives Kuroko to anyone else.

Especially Kuroko chooses him to be his light.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Her pink eyes widen when she sees the person that she and her friends have been looking for the last few days.

Hastily and with trembling hands, she reach for her cell phone and texted the people who would love and depressively want to see him.

In her sent messages.

To: Mu-kun, Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Mido-rin, Kaga-min and Akashi

From: Momoi Satsuki

'I found Tetsu-kun'

Continue?

* * *

Review?


End file.
